


midnight shenanigans with a merc

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, its more fluff than smut honestly, slade is a jealous hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: Slade wants to fuck Dick after being gone for a while. It doesn't go as he wants though:/
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Midnighter, Dick Grayson/Midnighter/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	midnight shenanigans with a merc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> A gift for Quil, who got me hooked on these three. They also wrote a most wonderful fic on these three so check that out if you haven't already!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567273 
> 
> And a big big thank you to @Blueberries/Awkwardlyhides for reading and supporting me when I was unsure about this and for reading through and correcting all my typos and mistakes, this would not have been posted if she hadn't helped me so much!<3 she also helped with the title:)
> 
> I hope you like this!

Slade was just tired when he got to Dick’s apartment. He just came back from a job and all he wanted was to fuck his little bird and sleep in his bed for a night before going home. He was sure the kid would octopus around him and right now that didn’t sound so bad.

He was about to go in through the window when he heard gurgling and choking sounds and slight slaps. Then a voice.

“Fuck, your throat is so tight when you swallow around me like that, Grayson. Keep it up and I won’t last long.”

Slade growled under his breath. He didn’t exactly like Midnighter, but whenever he joined him and Dick, or Slade joined them, it always turned out… pleasurable, even if they weren’t good friends. The extra fucked out and relaxed look on Dick was worth it though. Not that Slade couldn’t bring him to that place himself of course.

Slade huffed. It wasn’t often he got jealous, and less often he admitted it, but Dick was his bird, he didn’t like that his bird flew to others too. He opened the window quietly, and got in. Midnighter definitely knew he was there, but Dick didn’t, and he would at least scare him a little.

When he walked through the living room and into the bedroom he was met with the sight of his pretty bird on his knees. Hands not tied together, but placed behind his back, and Midnighter standing in front of him, one hand gripping his hair, the other stroking what he could reach of Dick’s neck.

He met Slade’s eye, slowly slid his cock halfway out of Dick’s throat before slamming back in, causing Dick to gag a little before gaining control again, and swallowing around Midnighter again, judging by the look of his face.

“I knew you were a whore, pretty bird, but if you couldn’t even wait a week for cock, you’re truly pathetic,” Slade said, snarling out the word ‘whore’ and enjoying the flinch and choked gargle from him. Dick tried to jerk away, but Midnighter kept both hands on his head. Dick’s hands came up to push at his thighs, and so Midnighter lifted one of his feet and Slade only guessed from the pained muffled yelp he stepped on Dick’s penis.

Midnighter smirked up at him.

“You should’ve felt how good he tightened around me when you talked, Cockstroke, almost came,” he said, but Slade didn’t bother grinning back behind his mask. He just grunted and started undressing. The other two were already naked, and he could see both their uniforms over the chair by the window in Dick’s bedroom.

They must’ve gotten to it the second Dick came back from patrol. Midnighter probably either sat on the bed when he came in or he waited on the rooftop across Dick’s building. Whatever, he didn’t need to think about that now. Now he just needed to remove his boxers and then he could find out if Dick needed more stretching before fucking him between them. Though Dick was such a good slut he probably didn’t need any.

He turned to walk over to the pair, and hunched down behind Dick, brushing his fingers over his hole, before pushing two in. His ass swallowed them greedily and Slade hummed.  
“You got a nice, wet hole kid, sucking my fingers in, and still you’re nice and tight.” Slade drew his fingers out and smacked his ass, watching it jiggle a little. Dick moaned and Midnighter groaned. Slade stood again, Dick’s ass was loose enough, he’d manage. Slade knew he’d appreciate the burn anyway, the kid had always been a slut for pain.

Midnighter slid out of Dick’s throat and mouth and Dick heaved for breath, bending his head before staring up at them both, lips swollen and covered in spit, some of it dripping down the corner of his mouth. His eyes shone with tears, and Slade knew he had to make the pretty bird cry properly tonight.

Slade looked at Midnighter before hauling Dick up to his feet by his hair. Dick wobbled a little, hands coming up to Slade’s. They held eye contact for a moment.  
“Please, Slade…” Dick croaked; his voice rough after Midnighter’s cock. Slade cocked his eyebrow at him. Dick panted a little. Looked at the floor by his feet.  
“P-please, Daddy,” he whispered, still shy about the nickname around Midnighter. Said man shook his head. Slade grinned.

“Good boy,” he said, letting go of his hair and running his hand through it. Greasy. He’d have to give him a bath later. Dick shivered, practically melting at the praise.  
“I still don’t get how you got him to call you that, he won’t call me anything special.” Midnighter scoffed, crossing his arms. Dick whined, and Slade slapped his dick.  
“Maybe you’re not dominant enough for him,” Slade said, smiling slightly. Midnighter scoffed again, starting to walk to the bed.

“I’ll show you dominant, you old fuck,” he mumbled, and Slade slapped Dick’s dick again when he laughed a little.

Slade then picked Dick up and threw him over his shoulder. Dick flailed and yelled a little, but Slade only smacked his ass. Midnighter laughed on the bed, sitting against the headboard with his hand behind his head and legs spread. Slade walked over to the bed too and threw Dick down on it. He bounced a little before stilling and then crawled up to Midnighter and settled beside him.

“You didn’t have to throw me down you know,” he pouted, but both Midnighter and Slade could see the blush on his cheeks. Slade smirked.

He got on the bed too and grabbed Dick’s foot. Yanked it so he fell on his back between Slade and Midnighter, his ass near Slade. He adjusted a little, getting Dick’s ass on his lap, their cocks resting against each other. Dick squirmed.

He started to push himself up, and Slade let him.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Dick asked, leaning on his elbows, and staring intently at Slade’s cock in comparison to his own. Slade looked up at Midnighter, who instantly moved to get the box under the bed. He placed it on the night table and started digging in.

“I thought we could tie you up some, maybe get some nice shiny toys on you,” he grunted, finally finding the bundle of blue rope they all liked. Started unwinding it as Dick craned his neck to see.

“Wait, I thought this was just going to be a quick-,“ Slade leaned forward and kissed him, cutting him off and lifting him back up again to sit on his lap. Midnighter tossed the rope in Slade’s direction before going to the box again. Slade didn’t bother checking what he would pull out. Didn’t care. He just wanted to fuck Dick.

He stopped kissing his little bird when he felt Midnighter come closer. He glanced up, scowling at him. Midnighter just arched his brow and held up what he had. Cockring, collar, and a blindfold.

Slade paused, and gripped Dick’s neck when he tried to see. That would do. He reached out for the items, and Midnighter gave him the blindfold and cockring. Slade huffed, but let it go. For now.

Dick looked down as Slade started to roll the cockring down his dick.

“Woah, hey now, I didn’t think- “

“Easy, Grayson,” Midnighter said, sliding the collar around his neck, and jerking it a little after he put it in place. Dick looked up at him, still seated in Slade’s lap, and Midnighter kissed his forehead.

“Good boy, beautiful,” he praised, and Dick moaned softly. Midnighter continued stroking Dick’s hair, and as his eyes closed, Slade and Midnighter took a moment to watch him. He was beautiful. Slade breathed out and picked up the end of the rope and slapped it against Midnighter’s thigh to get his attention. 

Midnighter scowled at Slade but picked up the rope and stopped petting Dick. Slade leaned forward and kissed him as Midnighter took his arms behind him, wrists to elbows. Dick moaned as Midnighter finished binding him, and Slade stopped kissing him.

“Good boy,” Midnighter drawled, admiring the way Dick’s arms flexed and relaxed, instinctively testing out the ropes.

Slade was looking into Dick’s eyes as he brought up the blindfold. Dick stiffened a little. They all knew he had a mixed relationship with being tied up and blindfolded, but he could tap out if he wanted, he’d be fine. Slade started to put the blindfold on, securing it and making sure no hair was caught, making sure it sat snug around his head.

Midnighter stroked his own cock a little. Slade scoffed.

“Be useful, lift him for me,” he said, and Midnighter huffed before doing as he said. He picked Dick up by the knees and let his back rest against his chest. Dick swore and leaned into Midnighter’s neck. Slade huffed, before taking his cock in hand and lining himself up with Dick’s shining hole.

“Lower him.”

Midnighter grumbled.

“If you say please,” he retorted. Slade scowled.

“I will not beg for fucking Dick. Especially not for you.”

“Either you say please, or I’ll fuck him myself. Better too probably.”

Slade could both see and hear the smirk in his voice, and he growled. Dick squirmed and whined. Slade and Midnighter held each other’s eyes for a moment.

“M… M, please, please let him fuck me, I need it so bad- god, M, please.” Both Midnighter and Slade looked down at Dick, before looking up at each other again.

“He sounds desperate,” Slade said.

“He sure does,” Midnighter replied. He waited for a moment. “Fine.”

He dropped Dick right on Slade’s cock and Dick slid down to the hilt. He just gaped, and Slade could just imagine how wide his eyes would be. Midnighter took the moment and leaned Dick back before shoving his cock into his open mouth and down his throat. Dick gurgled a little, before getting control again.

Midnighter moaned, and Slade groaned as Dick tightened around them both.

“Cheeky little bastard,” Slade growled before thrusting up. It was awkward from his position on his knees, but it did the trick, as Dick’s muscles rippled from pleasure. Midnighter thrust down his throat and soon they set an easy pace. Slade thrust up so he swallowed more of Midnighter, and Midnighter kept him somewhat up by his shoulders.

Dick’s stomach was too tight to keep himself up, and Slade and Midnighter had set a brutal pace, so he didn’t get to breathe much. He’d be fine though.

Slade aimed for Dick’s prostate every once in a while, and Midnighter was constantly spewing out praises. Slade didn’t bother as long as Midnighter was doing it. He just wanted to come and sleep with Dick for the night, preferably without Midnighter there.

Midnighter groaned and said something about being close. Slade didn’t care. Or maybe a little, as it meant that at least Slade wouldn’t come first. They continued for a bit, Dick wrangling his legs from beneath him to around Slade’s waist for more leverage.

Midnighter’s thrusts became uneven and with a groan, he came, holding Dick’s neck and pushing down where his cock could be seen, milking himself from the outside. Dick jerked, and Slade knew he wanted to come.

The second Midnighter pulled out of Dick’s mouth Slade pulled out of Dick, tossed him higher up on the bed before flipping him around so he laid on his stomach. Dick yelped and grunted, but Slade paid it no mind. Midnighter was somewhere on their left, watching.

Slade pulled Dick’s hips up and started fucking him again. Dick moaned at every thrust. Slade ripped off the blindfold and put a hand on his neck and pushed down. Dick’s eyes went wide and all he could do was drool and moan as Slade fucked him.

Midnighter whistled as Slade picked up the pace even more, growling and tightening his grip on Dick’s hip. They rocked back and forth, Dick’s eyes rolling back and his breath shortening. He might’ve wanted to say something, but Slade only pressed down harder on his neck. It would bruise and that spurred him on.

Slade felt himself getting close and reached underneath Dick to quickly roll off the cockring. He watched those beautiful bound arms flex and stroked Dick’s smaller cock, holding himself up by sheer force.

When Dick came, Slade lifted them up and grabbed underneath Dick’s knees, continuing to fuck him like that, feeling him pulse and tighten around him as cum shot from his dick. Dick started babbling, pleaded Slade to slow down or stop, but damn it if Slade was going to. He lifted up and dropped Dick on his cock as he fucked up, chasing his orgasm, getting closer and closer.

Slade was just on the edge of it.

“Daddy! P-please! Please D-Dadd-“ Slade bit down on Dick’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and came hard inside his bird. He growled into Dick’s skin, fucking through his orgasm, before slowly leaning them down on the mattress again. He rested atop Dick for a moment, still holding onto his shoulder.

When he realized, he let go, and hazily licked away a couple droplets of Dick’s blood. Speaking of Dick, he was shallowly breathing beneath Slade, whining slightly. Slade pressed down just a little harder to hear him keen before lifting himself and pulling out.

He heard a whistle again and turned in that direction.

“Damn Cockstroke, didn’t know you were so pent up,” Midnighter said, sitting on the side of the bed. Slade didn’t bother replying, instead turning over his bird. He had a glassy look in his eyes, tears leaking out of his eyes and Slade couldn’t help but think about what a shame it was he didn’t see him cry while he fucked him.

Slade locked eyes with Dick and pet his hip a little. Then he looked down to his ass.

Fucking beautiful.

Cum leaking out with a puffy and red rim. He slowly, delicately, ran his thumb along it and relished the drawn-out whine he got in response. He would eat him out but… both Dick and he were tired, and they needed to clean out and get Midnighter out so Dick could octopus around Slade. Only Slade.

“I’ll take him to clean up and you change the sheets?” Midnighter asked. Slade looked at him and nodded absently.

“Yeah, I'll be right behind you,” Slade agreed, and went to go off the bed and get new sheets as Midnighter lifted Dick up and went to the bathroom.

-

In the bathroom, Midnighter placed one of the fluffy towels on the bottom of the bath before turning the water on, still holding Dick. When the water covered the towel, he set Dick down on it. Dick still held his arms around his neck, but that was fine, Midnighter could reach the bath salt and cloths just fine like that.

Dick shuffled on the towel a little, and thanked Midnighter. He always got sore when Slade fucked him like that, so it was nice for his perfect little butt.

Midnighter reached for the bath salt with the scent of lavender, and one soft cloth, and poured some of the salt in. After swirling his arm and wetting the cloth he began to wash Dick’s back, which was the easiest to reach.

When he was done, he lightly massaged Dick’s neck.

“Come in?” Dick’s voice was muffled to his neck, but Midnighter heard it loud and clear. He hummed and took Dick’s arms away from him before going into the bath and positioning himself behind Dick. Dick leaned back and kissed his cheek, and so Midnighter continued washing him.

-

Slade liked to take care of Dick after sex. Specifically, if they had more rough sex. Not that that was what happened tonight, but he still wanted to take care of him. However, as Dick (and Midnighter, damn him) had come to learn, when he was tired or riled up it was difficult for him and he needed some time alone before doing or joining in on Dick’s after sex with morally ambiguous older men routine.

So in a way, he appreciated that Midnighter gave him an out in changing the sheets, which were now crispy and clean, but he despised that he didn’t get to care for, hold, caress and wash Dick off. He knew Dick didn’t mind waiting or have him join later, but Slade wanted every second he could get with the boy. Not that he’d admit that.

As he walked into the bathroom, he just became more… not jealous, he’d never be jealous of someone. Just… frustrated. That Dick was leaning on Midnighter and not him. He grunted as he walked closer to the bathtub, Midnighter just acknowledging he was there.

Dick’s eyes opened and he reached out to him as soon as he saw Slade. It warmed something in him, and he stepped into the bath, a little tight fit with all three of them, but they’d manage. He took Dick’s arms and dragged him into his own lap. Midnighter started washing Dick’s legs.

Dick nuzzled up into his beard. Slade kissed his forehead. He took Dick’s arms and massaged them. Dick sighed happily. Slade looked at the bite mark. Midnighter tossed him a cloth and Slade cleaned up what little blood was left. Dick whined, but Slade knew he only wanted attention. Which was fine.

“Relax pretty bird, you’ll live,” Slade said, affectionately kissing the wound, if you could even call it that.

They stayed in the bath for a while, Midnighter and Slade passing Dick between them every now and then. Dick giggled every time, and playfully splashed water at whoever lost him, shrieking, and kicking out when they tickled his feet. He started talking about everything and nothing, ranting about his job and-

“I’m really happy,” he said, and Slade did a double take. Happy? Midnighter seemed to be just as confused.

“You’re both so nice. I’m really grateful you do this for me. The sex is great, amazing actually! But when I first started fucking you, I didn’t imagine you’d stay. And… do this. It’s really nice. I appreciate it.”

Dick was playing with the water as he talked, and Midnighter, who currently was holding him, pulled him tight for a moment.

Both him and Slade seemed at a loss for words. A couple seconds passed in comfortable yet tense silence.

“You’re not so bad yourself pretty bird,” Slade said eventually, splashing some water on Dick and watching him splutter before getting out of the bath. When he looked back, he saw Dick looked kind of offended, but he was smiling.

Slade tied a towel around his waist before getting another one for Dick. A big fluffy one he once got for Dick after these kinds of baths, and Dick as good as jumped from the bath and slipped, so Slade had to dive and catch him with the towel before he fell.

Dick and Midnighter laughed.

“Aww, you do care!” Dick grinned and Slade huffed.

Midnighter stepped out too.

“No towel for me? I’m wounded,” he said, with his hand over his heart. Dick snorted.

“Yeah Slade, you should get him a towel! He was pretty nice tonight.”

Slade sighed and reached for a towel before throwing it at him. He then turned to Dick and started drying him off. A little roughly, but no one commented.

When he decided Dick was dry enough, he picked him up and walked to the bedroom. Dick gasped, and Slade smirked. He tossed Dick on the bed again and waited for him to roll around and fix the pillows and duvet as he wanted them. When he was situated, in the middle of the bed, stark naked under the covers, Midnighter came past Slade and plopped down on the bed too, naked too.

Slade scowled at him.

“Oh, it’s okay Slade, he can cuddle me from one side and you can cuddle me from the other!” Dick piped up as he saw Slade’s expression. He patted the spot beside him. Midnighter looked at him daringly, and so he laid down too, pulling Dick to his chest, and cradled the back of his head. Midnighter situated himself behind Dick.

Dick himself wiggled and squirmed between them, getting comfortable.

“G’night, please stay until tomorrow,” Dick mumbled, already drifting off between his lovers, and Slade kissed his hair when he was sure Dick was asleep.

Midnighter kept a hand on Dick’s shoulder and absently stroked the skin there with his thumb.

Slade tried not to pay it any attention and focused on Dick’s breathing instead, how it brushed against his collarbone, strong and steady.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please be gentle!


End file.
